Tuskaisia kuvia maalaan
by CellaSnape
Summary: Peeta ei kestä olla erossa Katnissista edes hetkeäkään.


**Tuskaisia kuvia maalaan**

**Kirjoittaja:** Cellasnape  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Ei ole, joten minua saa virheistä syyttää  
><strong>Ikäraja:<strong> Sallittu  
><strong>Paritus:<strong> Peeta/Katniss  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Hurt/Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Suzanne Collins omistaa hahmot. En saa tästä rahaa.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> ''Tuijotan taulua, jolle minun olisi tarkoitus maalata. En saa kättäni liikkumaan. Näen liian elävästi areenan tapahtumat mielessäni.''  
><strong>AN:** Kun olin lukenut Nälkäpelin ensimmäisen osan, idea syntyi tähän ficciin. Kommentteja kaipailisin!

Tuijotan taulua, jolle minun olisi tarkoitus maalata. En saa kättäni liikkumaan. Näen liian elävästi areenan tapahtumat mielessäni. Käteni alkavat täristä ja joudun puristamaan pöydänkulmaa, jotta en saisi paniikkikohtausta. Painan mieleeni Katnissin kuvan, jossa hän hymyilee minulle. Silloin saan vedettyä itseni takaisin maan pinnalle. Katniss on ainoa joka pitää minut poissa hulluudelta. Olen epätoivoisesti rakastunut häneen. En kuitenkaan ole varma hänen tunteistaan. Sydäntäni raastaa. Rakkaus on vaikeaa

Kastan siveltimeni uudestaan väriin ja kohotan käteni kohti taulua. Annan tunteen viedä ja huomaan pian maalanneeni runsaudensarven. Vaihdan paksun siveltimen pienempään ja alan luonnostella Katnissia maalaukseen. Katniss oli lähtenyt hakemaan runsaudensarvelta lääkettä, jotta hän saisi minut pelastettua. Se oli typerä temppu, mutta osoitti, että hän välittää minusta jotenkin. Tunnen pienen voltin sydämessäni ja pieni hymy kirii huulilleni.

''Voi Katniss'', kuiskaan tyhjyyteen.

Vähän ajan päästä katselen muita maalauksiani. Ne kuvastavat nälkäpelin tapahtumia. Olen maalannut jokaisen kuolleen tribuutin ilmoituksen taivaalla. Ne saavat minussa esiin voimakkaita tunteita ja tunnen kuinka kyyneleet kohoavat silmiini. Miten monen ihmisen pitikään joutua kuolemaan Capitolin takia. Tunnetta ei voi sanoin kuvata. Kun on nähnyt ja kokenut itse ne kauheudet, niin ei voi olla säälimättä kuolleita. Kuinka moni ihminen kuolikaan sen takia, että jostakusta piti kruunata voittaja?

En jaksanut enää maalata, joten menin sängylleni. Tuijotan kattoa. Kuulen pienen koputuksen oveltani. En jaksa välittää joten annan koputtajan tulla vapaasta tahdostaan huoneeseeni.

''Peeta, tule syömään!'' huutaa äitini.

''Ei ole nälkä!'' huudan takaisin äreästi. Olen tunteikkaalla tuulella ja yritän olla kovana, mutta oikeasti olen sisältä niin rikki, että voisin huutaa tuskasta ja hajottaa vaikka koko talon.

Äiti tulee sisään ja istuu sänkyni päätyyn.

''Vaikka olet kokenut kovia, niin ei se tarkoita sitä, että sinun pitäisi ruoasta kieltäytyä''

''Ihan sama'', vastaan tylysti. Äitiin en luota paljoakaan. En koskaan saanut häneltä rakkautta toisin kuin isältä. Hän oli aina lempeä ja mukava. Rauhallisuuteni ja lempeyteni olen perinyt häneltä.

''Voisit puhua vähän kunnioittavammin''

''Anteeksi'', vastaan ja tarkoitan sitä. Enhän minä saisi hänelle äyskiä, vaikka en erityisemmin luotakaan häneen. Hän laittaa perheellemme aina ruokaa ja siitä olen kiitollinen. Maailmani tuntuisi tyhjältä jos hän lähtisi elämästäni. Kyllä se niin on, että tarvitsen isän ja äidin.

''Saat anteeksi, mutta tulehan nyt. Odotamme sinua'', sanoo äiti ja lähtee huoneesta.

Odotan kunnes hän on lähtenyt huoneesta. Sitten painan kasvoni tyynyyn ja alan itkeä. Miten kestän tätä kaikkea. Katniss ja nälkäpeli ovat juurtuneet mieleeni niin syvästi.

Itkemiseni tuntuu ikuisuudelta. Kuitenkaan kukaan ei tule raahaamaan minua keittiöön syömään. Olen kiitollinen siitä ja jatkan mietiskelyäni.

Päivä on muuttunut yöksi ja katselen tähtiä ikkunastani. Kuinka kauniilta ne näyttävätkään. Katselin myös tähtiä ollessani areenalla. Jopa tähtien katselu tuo vihlovia muistoja. Ihmiset eivät tiedäkään kuinka henkilökohtaisesti otan asiat.

Alan äkkiä taas ajatella Katnissia. Hän vilahtaa ajatuksiini hyvin useasti. Sydämeni täyttyy voimakkaasta halusta suojella häntä ikävyyksiltä.

''Katniss, tulen luoksesi vaikka maailman ääriin'', kuiskaan ja avaan ikkunan. Hyppään ikkunasta ulos ja lähden juoksemaan kohti Katnissin taloa.


End file.
